1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electricity storage device, a method of controlling the electricity storage device, a charging device, a method of controlling the charging device, and a wireless connection setting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed various charging systems for charging an electricity storage device. A charging system described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-222457 is an example of the charging system.
However, in such a charging system, it is not easy to construct an environment for using wireless communication.